Eavesdroppers Never Win
by klcm
Summary: When Garcia overhears something she shouldn't she loses confidence and almost loses Morgan in the process
1. Realising The Errors

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds if I did I seriously have words with the scripts... yes I mean scripts not writers...

* * *

Penelope woke up in absolute bliss, she was alone like usual but she still had memories that gifted her. She got up and felt happy. She no longer had Lynch, the man that wasn't really a man; he was immature and idiotic and moaned about her lifestyle, the lifestyle she happened to love. Since giving him the boot her and a certain chocolate Adonis got closer, he told her he loved, she reciprocated and she'd become another toy for him.

Something she never thought she'd do but he always seduced her, he would swear blindly he loved her but she never felt one hundred percent certain, she always felt that maybe he was just saying it but whatever, he made her feel sexy and sensual. She did believe he was falling in love with her and likewise she was falling deeper in love with him.

That could not be good when it all crashed down around her.

She looked at the wall in front of her and smirked satisfied. She remembered just how Derek had taken her and deepened one kiss, electrifying millions of volts through her, tingling her every nerve cells, making her come alive against that wall. She became a vixen with each of his kisses as they covered the skin on her neck. She remembered just how he took her clothes off, just how swift it was, she remembered how she found it so easy and quick to undress with him watching, how she could play the temptress and not feel embarrassed for it.

She remembered the first morning after they woke up, they smiled lazily, relaxed, things had changed admittedly but not for the worse but for the better. He was still her best friend and if anything after the whole Battle/ Kevin/ Tamara fiasco's it had healed them in every aspect that had been destroying them.

She remembered the pleasure she screamed with as he really released some desire and want, she loved that feeling as all her inhibitions truly left her, as she became Derek Morgan's.

And as that last thought entered her head, she realised that she was just a toy, a booty call, a stress relief for him, not anything else to him. All the doubt she had lost all built back up, she needed to straighten things out, get out before it truly was too late. If it wasn't already that was.

She felt her stomach bottom, things had changed too much dynamically, she was well and truly screwed.

-=-=-

Derek Morgan sat at his table in his apartment, one female in his head, one woman that he had allowed him to feel more than natural with; with her he was _the_ Derek Morgan. He had no walls or qualms; he was him and nothing else. He was the taken man, no longer the player, he didn't want one night stands and he guessed as he sat there Penelope was his booty call, he's one he ran to when he needed to have life instilled in him.

He ran a finger over his lips, and remembered exactly how Penelope's lips felt on his as he kissed her, how her tongue felt as it fought with his in a deepened kiss. He liked her kisses, they left feelings and tingles after, like an invisible scar he knew everywhere her lips had been and he didn't want to lose that feeling

But lost in his thoughts of how he slept with her casually he doubted the way she felt for him, she said she loved him but wasn't that a normal thing for woman to say, they loved those closest and he had never pushed her to tell him how much she loved him. He'd never push her; never put her in that predicament unless she wanted to be in it. He would let her tell him but after waiting 4 months of on off sex and sexual innuendo's he supposed that Penelope herself was a bit of a player in her own zone. He cringed at the saying, Penelope never liked one night stands, was he even a one night stand? They'd slept more than once together so he supposed not.

His mind raced to the last time, he had woken up with her legs wrapped in with his, the sheet pulled tight from the twists and turns in the night and he smiled. She'd woken him up with kisses to his chest and the fun began all over again, even exhausted from their prior sexual activity they both stayed in ecstasy and the realms of lust. Then it ended and she headed home, he might have messed up his friendship with the one person that he wanted to keep forever.

He realised that he and Penelope had never been closer, they shared everything with each other, they were in each other's pockets but then as he thought to it, they both went out and flirted like hell with other people, the destruction began obviously with there but he'd have to change it.

Then his head spun what if Penelope didn't want anything other than friends with benefits? He couldn't hold that type of bargain with her, and there and then he knew he had to changed things. He had to make them right before either of them got lost in what was happening or they both got hurt beyond repair.

-=-=-

**_A/n:_** And Another!!! My muse is working wonders!! =)


	2. Confidence Knock Down

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds if I did I seriously have words with the scripts... yes I mean scripts not writers...

* * *

Penelope found she couldn't bring herself to approach Derek and discuss the topic of their relationship, whatever status it was, she just couldn't. Now 2 months on she had reframed from getting back in his bed and to be honest he had seemingly lost his attention span for her.

It was like they didn't exist outside the work place, like they were just colleagues when they knew they were so much more than that.

Little did they know that while they suffered as individuals they were both suffering as a partnership, they were only hurting one another with their avoidance.

Derek had knew his in apartment drinking was just getting worse, but it was his way of deflecting his every last thought of Penelope. Of how they had become, how she had become, how ruined they were. He couldn't now go to her apartment and waltz in and profess his undying love for her, life didn't work like that, life wasn't so simple.

Penelope had never felt herself shake so violently before; this type of shaking was not like after Battle. It was different, that was pure terror shakes, and this was nerves. As she looked down at the white stick in her hand she sobbed, it was positive.

She hit the wall next to her with frustration, she really needed to get on the right side of Derek now, he needed to know, she had tell him that she was pregnant with his child. Or did she? Could she put herself through an abortion? She knew she couldn't keep it, she couldn't financially look after it, she didn't have the strength to do so and she knew adoption was no option. She couldn't give birth and then hand the baby off to some stranger.

She broke at the thought, she had so much lose if it went wrong but then she had so much to gain if it went right. She collected herself together, it was the weekend, she still had time to rule up the pro's and con's of this all.

By the end of it she found that to make up the money, she could work longer shifts, save it up, she could sell things she didn't need on eBay, there were things she could cut out of her weekly shopping that she didn't really need and replace with baby stuff. Whatever happened she didn't think she could give up the baby in any way, shape or form.

Come Monday morning though and all her drive and self power disappeared the moment she entered the building, she hadn't even seen him, it was just the thought of standing in front of this statuesque male that got her, that made her feel nauseous. She'd spent half the moment in the bathroom with morning sickness; she couldn't spend the other half in the same way. She just snuck off to her office and hid, like the coward that she'd freely admit she was.

Derek had watched her walk towards her, she didn't give any acknowledgement to the life that bustled about in the bull pen, she looked distant and something was different about her. He was about to go to her when JJ called in a case, he ran a hand over his head, the job was forever going to spill problems when important chats were needed.

'I'll get Garcia.' Derek said allowed and received a couple of nods, he headed out and tapped on the door, it opened. 'Hey baby girl.' Derek said with a smile. 'Sorry to dampen your day, but we have a case.'

'Okay.' Penelope said tiredly, she turned and grabbed her laptop, pad and a pen before turning back to him.

'You okay P?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'It's just you look a little distracted, a little tired.' He watched her shrug. 'We need to talk goddess.'

'I guess we do.' She said and headed out of the room, it was foot in the door she supposed. Derek followed her into the bullpen and up into the conference room, he saw the others look at her as she sat down quietly and opened her laptop. The problem was they didn't have time to sit around and ask questions, they had a job to do.

She watched them leave and felt a wall drop, she didn't need to keep a charade in front of them and especially in front of Derek, she could just be her and right at that moment, the her she felt weak and in the perfect mood for self wallowing. She knew she'd have to snap out of whatever funk she was in but for now it was comforting to just let it go for once, not be so in control of every emotion.

Derek couldn't help but feel like Penelope's mood and behaviour was something to do with him, deflecting the blame elsewhere seemed to come up empty and he felt wrong to find other pin points, they were her problem, she was her problem, he was her problems, and it was all vice versa with him too. Come the following Friday he was glad to be going home, he'd felt the need to speak to someone long awaited, he needed to get things off his chest.

Penelope felt a new mood wash over her, she was in control again, she was seeing the positives of everything, she even had enough confidence to confide in Derek at last, this time as she entered the building the control didn't slip, as she got closer to the bullpen, it didn't slip either and even as she approached the conference room, seeing Derek and Reid in there talking it didn't slip, she was ready for it and she was certainly ready for its consequences.

'I just don't want kids.' Was all she heard as she went to knock, it was Derek's voice that she had heard, it was his declaration, it was his pause after, his sigh that followed, now her control disappeared and she just slowly retracted completely broken, she then left hastily, her stomach and heart had both just bottomed on her. The wind taken from her lungs, now she knew she'd lost.

Reid looked at Derek as he looked thoughtfully at the wall in front of him; he then looked back at Reid with a smile. 'Unless it's with Penelope.'


	3. Not The Right Way To Find Out

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds if I did I seriously have words with the scripts... yes I mean scripts not writers...

* * *

'Right so you're pregnant, with your friend's baby who's just told another friend he doesn't want children.' Penelope muttered as she paced her apartment. 'You're screwed.'

Penelope had allowed another 3 weeks to lapse, she avoided Derek as much as she could and was thankful for long winded cases but now the stress of everything, the pregnancy and financial matters were all taking their toll on her, she was exhausted and she knew that pregnancy shouldn't be this much worry.

Leaving her apartment she came face to face with Derek Morgan, he stood at the top of her stairs, frozen, looking at her. She just tensed up as she looked at the contours of his face, traced every smile line, every frown line, she wondered if her child would look as gorgeous as he did but then she shot herself a negative thought, mixed with her genes, made it highly doubtful.

'I was hoping you were in.'

'But I'm not in, I'm going out.' Penelope said back quietly. 'I need to go.'

'Hang on; I'm sure it can wait.' Derek told her, hoping that she'd agree and hear him out. 'Please, we need to sort us out, we need to...' He didn't have time to answer, Penelope's appearance absorbed him in, he looked over her features. She looked completely flushed, her eyes sad and tired, her face gaunt with stress. 'Pen, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine.'

'Far from it, come on let's get you in and we can get you some rest and we can talk.'

'Derek... really I need to get going.'

'Is there a fire or something?'

'No, just please?' She asked him and looked him dead in the eyes. She went to take a step forward but put her hand to the wall as she felt the landing around her spin and she felt Derek grab her as her legs finally gave way.

Coming to there was a new air around her, new lights, new smells, new everything but then she took in the stark bare white walls and released where she was. Soon she was placed in a room and she began to sit up, she needed out, she knew that Derek wouldn't leave her there in a hospital on her own and with that she knew that he'd find out if she stayed in there any longer.

'Miss we need you to lay back down.' A nurse said as she tried to get her to lay back down.

'No, I'm fine, I need to go.' She looked up to be met with Derek's worried eyes and she knew from them that he was there whole heartedly.

A doctor then came in reading a chart and looked up. 'We need to book an ultrasound and check everything's okay.' Penelope's eyes widened, the cat was out of the bag, she couldn't bear to look at Derek at that moment. 'Miss Garcia have you been eating?'

'Yes.'

'Drinking enough fluids?'

'Yes.' She said her voice sinking more and more as she felt Derek's eyes bore into her. 'I've just been worrying; please I want to go home.'

'I'm sorry we can't until we've ran a few tests and we know the baby's okay.' He told her. 'It says here you're about 3 months gone, is that right?'

'Yes.'

'Right well I'll be back in a moment and we'll get some blood and see what your sugar levels look like and we'll get a scan done and proceed from there.' The doctor then left the room leaving Penelope alone with Derek.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Derek said sadly albeit angered. 'How did you think you had the right to keep this from me?'

'How do you know it's yours?'

'Well... you're not that type of girl.'

'Am I not? The amount of men I got in the bars while you sauntered off with multiple women doesn't explain it?'

'Pen, you are not that type of girl.'

'Well obviously I am... here I am pregnant.' She told him back, the baby was his of course, she couldn't sleep with other men off hand, it didn't feel right.

'Stop lying to me.'

'Fine you don't want lies, I won't give you any. I am pregnant with your child Derek, well and truly 3 months pregnant, I plan to be a good mom to this child, I plan to love it and cherish it and keep it safe from whatever. I don't care if I end up poor because of it, but I do plan to keep it because at the end of the day I'd rather be a single mom than hand it over to a complete stranger or go through an abortion.'

'What about my place in its life?'

'I heard you talking to Reid, Derek, I was going to tell you that day but I clearly heard you say, and I quote, I just don't want kids.' It was then she burst into tears again as the doctor came in, Derek hadn't even had the chance to comfort her, she was sat on the edge of the bed tying to control her sobs.

'Sorry to interrupt.' He said apologetically. 'I'm just going to take some blood and then I'll chase up the ultrasound... does everything feel normal? No pains or odd sensations in your stomach?' Penelope merely nodded as he took the blood. 'Right keep pressure on this and I'll be back in a few moments.

'Well it's obvious you don't want me in our child's life because if you did you would've continued to eavesdrop and heard the rest of the conversation we had.' Penelope stared at him; she really hadn't thought there was much more to the conversation, his deliberation after was so drawn out that she'd just jumped to conclusions. 'So you've already kept me from going through the throes of pregnancy with you so why don't you keep it that way. I can't be dealing with you pushing and shoving me when you want it and I certainly cannot be doing with forcing myself into the situation without the mother of my child wanting it.' He regretted those words as soon as he said them; he hated himself for drawing so much heart break into Penelope's already sad eyes.

She didn't even bother to fight for him as he fled the room.


	4. Got It All Wrong

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds if I did I seriously have words with the scripts... yes I mean scripts not writers...

* * *

Penelope sat in the dank hospital room, the scan photo in her hand; the doctor's advice to take a couple of days off and the only way out now was for someone to get her. She ran through her list of people, 6 in total, and Derek was already a no go, he wouldn't come not after that declaration.

So she got her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number.

'Hotchner?'

'Hey Sir, I'm sorry to disrupt you on a Saturday.'

'Penelope wants wrong?' He said hearing her shaky voice.

'Would you be able to pick me up from the hospital? I mean if you can't I'll find...'

'I'll be right there.'

'Thank you.' She whispered and put the phone down. She didn't wait long before a nurse led Hotch into the room and she smiled before breaking down.

'Hey, what's wrong?' She just sobbed and passed over the ultrasound picture. 'You're pregnant? Who's the dad?'

'Derek.'

'So where is he?'

'He just found out, he was there when I collapsed, and he found out from the doctor. He thinks I want to do this alone, without him because I didn't tell him.'

'Well we're going to sort this out and then get you home.'

'Do you have a pen?' Penelope asked as she looked around, Hotch merely left the room and brought one back, he watched her scrawl on the back of it and then put the pen down. 'Can we go now?'

'Sure.'

'Passed Derek's first? I think he needs to see this.' Hotch smiled and nodded and then helped her off the bed.

'How about I bring Jack and take out over later?' Penelope looked at him a little shocked. 'Well we need to celebrate a new addition to the family; I think you should let the others know.'

'I will when I've sorted the stuff out with Derek, he needs to know how wanted he is. I can't do it on my own, I need him.' She told him as they left the building. 'But thank you.'

'No problems, you're family and I think you've made my Saturday.'

'That and no case that is.' Hotch just smiled as he opened the door for her and she got in. No longer than 20 minutes later he watched as she slowly walked up to Derek's front door. He saw the nerves radiate off her and he realised how deep she was, her and Derek's banter was always free flowing no thought needed, no walls, no nerves, but now things had changed.

Penelope knocked and heard Derek approaching, he opened the door and she looked at him, he'd been working out, the sweat beading his forehead, she didn't smile. 'They let you out then?'

His hostility made her stomach turn. 'I just came to talk to you.'

'I think enough's been said Garcia.' She felt the dagger ram into her heart at hearing her last name in personal terms and not professionals.

'No I don't think it has, if it had then we'd both have a say in this child's life, not just you and not just me.'

'Garcia I really don't want to hear it, you made your choice so stick with it. Bring the brat up, love it, whatever but you proved what you thought of me the moment you decided I wasn't worthy of knowing.' He stepped back at that time. 'So go home, get some rest or something.' He then near enough slammed the door on her.

Tears began to brim in her eyes she looked down at the photo in her hand, she traced it with her fingers, all she did was post it through the letter box and walk away. She climbed into Hotch's SUV; she didn't even shoot Derek's place a second glance. 'Can we go now? Please.'

'Of course we can.' Hotch told her whilst making a mental note to speak with Derek as soon as he had the chance too.

Derek had seen the tears begin to well and he knew he'd been a dick again but it was warranted, he was hurting too, hurting that she'd keep such a thing from him, hurt that his best friend had done it to him. He'd heard the letterbox go but didn't want to go to whatever had been posted. He took a few swings at the punch bag before deciding he needed to see what it was.

He bent down and picked up the sonogram photo, there in front of his eyes was the shape that made out a tiny baby. He turned it over and saw Penelope's writing on it.

**Scan 4/? – The unexpected one.**

**Baby Morgan: 3 months.**

**P.S. You've got it all wrong.**

He sighed, there in Penelope's writing, plain and simple, was her justification, or at least the beginnings of it. _You've got it all wrong_ in itself was the makings of an apology, and Derek knew he couldn't let her do this alone, not when he loved her, not when he wanted her.

He thought back to the conversation with Reid. _**'She makes me complete Reid, like I don't feel the need for sexual gratification with her, she makes me want the quiet life full of fun, full of love. I've never come close to that with anyone else but I don't think she feels that way about me.'**_

'_**How do you know that? Have you asked her or are you just assuming?'**_

'_**I guess I'm assuming but I feel like we're avoiding one another. Trying to dodge the bullet the best we can, and to be honest I wanna bite the bullet now, I want her to know it all about me.'**_

'_**Know everything?'**_

'_**Yeah, the fact I see a future with her, me a taken man, giving my mom those grandbabies she's always after.' He looked at Reid, square in the eyes. 'I just don't want kids.' He paused, baiting his breath, thinking carefully, making an informed deliberation, looking up from his pause smiling. 'Unless it's with Penelope.'**_

As he reached the end of his thought he bolted up right, he looked back at the photo, the mini him, the mini Penelope, the mini them and he knew he had to make this right, he had to make the future right.

Without a second thought, he grabbed his keys, his wallet and ran to his SUV with the photo still in his hand.


	5. I Did Have It Wrong

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds if I did I seriously have words with the scripts... yes I mean scripts not writers...

* * *

Derek didn't make to Penelope's as quickly as he first thought he would, the moment he got into his SUV was the moment that every emotion he had in him over the whole situation engulfed him. The woman he loved was pregnant with his child and she thought he didn't want her, that he wouldn't want to be there through it all, to see his child grow up in the future.

The same thoughts whizzed around his mind as he walked towards her apartment block, the photo still in his hand, the need to sort things out. When he stood in front of her door the urgency took a hold of him and he knocked forcefully on the door.

'Just put all that stuff in a box.' Penelope voice said as she answered the door, the tones full of tears, full of pain, she looked at Derek standing in front of her and now her own anger bubbled. 'What are you doing here?'

'We need to talk.'

'Oh no, I definitely think you said everything necessary earlier don't you? So don't worry Morgan me and the brat will be just fine without you.'

He flinched at the name; he could not believe he called it that. 'No.'

'Morgan just go, I've got too many things to do.'

'And one of them is talking to me about this.' He said and showed her the photo in his hand, her eyes traced the shape of their child, she knew it off by heart now. He watched Penelope put the door on the latch and step outside.

'So, you want to talk now? I tried to talk to you earlier, we could've had this all sorted by now, moved on, whatever but you decided to slam a door shut in my face... I get it Derek I really do, you're angry, you're hurt but think how I felt finding out I'm pregnant and not even knowing where the hell I stand in the dad's life.'

'Where you stand?'

'What we started between us Derek was a bad idea, I bet you don't even know where you stand in my life do you?' Slowly Derek's head shook. 'See, I couldn't so nicely swan around to yours and drop a bombshell like that. This baby is not something that can be picked up, played with and put back down as and when you want Derek. This baby is not one of your Friday night hook ups, it's a lifetime commitment and spending random nights in bed with you and then watching you go off with leggy blondes or gorgeous bimbo's does not leave me in a position to know you love me as much as you claim.'

'I never did anything with them, literally the moment we were in the cab I had to get out of there.' Derek told her truthfully. 'I watched you go off and dance with men and not know how you felt. Those girls never amounted to anything, they were never you.'

'So where do we stand?'

'I don't know.'

'How about you come back when you know Derek. The brats not gonna be born for another 6 months maybe you might know by then.' Penelope told him sorrowfully and went to go back into her apartment, except Derek's bear like hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled back until her chest was against his, his eyes stared at her with fire burning in them.

'I'm not losing you Penelope.'

'Derek get off me, after today I don't know how to feel about this at all.' She looked away, losing his stare. 'Just know I do love you.' She pulled away and walked back into her apartment but Derek followed and she found herself face to face with him in her living room, he was not going away from this without all the answers. 'Derek...'

'Penelope, everything okay?' Hotch said as he appeared from the bathroom. 'Morgan.' He stated a little confused, a little angered at his agents earlier show of compassion.

'Hotch what are you doing here?' It was then that Derek took in the whole of the apartment, the boxes strewn everywhere, the place too unlike Penelope for anyone's liking. 'What's going on?'

'I'm moving Derek.'

'Where too?' He asked almost panicked. 'You can't be leaving.'

'This place is hardly suitable for a child to be brought up in.' Penelope said and saw Derek's face drop, she really was going into this on her own.

'I'm doing this wrong.' Derek said and Penelope and Hotch exchanged sideways glances as Derek placed his hands on his head and paced. 'I need to talk to you now baby girl, not later, or in 6 months time but now right now.'

'I'll go get something for dinner.' Hotch said grabbing his jacket. 'You be okay?'

'Yeah thanks Hotch.' Penelope said and crossed her arms protectively over herself. 'Well... talk.'

'I don't care if you don't feel this deeply for me but when I called you my God given solace and when I told you I loved you after you were shot I meant them the deepest way possible, I've been in love with you possibly since the first moment and I've taken you for granted.

Just let me finally prove to you and our baby what you mean to me, let me make this right. I don't want to waste more time without you baby girl. Don't keep this from me.' Penelope looked at the near broken man in front of her, her heart slowly bleeding for him. 'Please.'

'You're a silly man for ever thinking I could never love you as deep as you love me. Heck I think you stole my heart the moment you smiled at me as you apologised for calling me baby girl.' Penelope told him and smiled. 'I think we've both been the destructive ones in this so called relationship of ours, we ran from our feelings, scared to know the truth.'

'But we know it now.'

'We do... sure you want this brat?'

'I'm sure I want that baby yes.' He pulled her close to him again, his breathing deep, his eyes glowing with a different type of fire than before. 'No more wasted opportunities? I'm in this fully, and we're going to make this right, I'm going to show you how much I love you.'

'I believe you.' She told him and her eyes welled again, she inwardly cursed the hormones that were running rapid inside her, even with her eyes about to cry she didn't look away from Derek's emotional eyes, the eyes that held the honesty to his words.

'I did have it all wrong.' Derek finally told her and allowed all his emotions and passion to flow into a kiss. Penelope knew then and there he had got it all wrong but now he had it all right.

* * *

**_A/N: _**So here you lovely lot go! Your last update of my night!! Only one more chapter left after this!! =)


	6. Eavesdroppers Do Win

Disclaimer: Much to my own dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds if I did I seriously have words with the scripts... yes I mean scripts not writers...

* * *

**6 Months On**

'I can't do this.' Penelope panted as Derek's hand sat in hers, his free hand massaging her back trying not to think that his hand was about to explode with the squeeze she had on it.

'Oh yes you can P.' Derek urged her. 'You can so you can get our bambino out and then we can kick start our life as a family.'

'This is not a happy beginning to a happy life.' She told him sarcastically as she feel back as the contraction ceased to exist. 'This is way too tiring.'

'Well you can rest up when we have our little fella out.'

'You're so convinced it's a boy aren't you?'

'Well gotta hope for a mini me.'

'And what about a mini me?' She said as the urge to push picked up and her smile faded as the tension grew and she fought the urge.

Hours later when Penelope was given the all clear and the only urge that took over her was to rest she watched as Derek cradled his new daughter, as he put it, he had a mini Penelope.

'Except her skins darker than mine.' Penelope had whispered emotionally as she had the first cuddled with the new addition. 'She's perfect.' It was then the dams broke and Penelope began to silently cry.

'Hey, hey, hey baby girl, stop that.' Derek said sitting himself on the edge of the bed. 'I hate to see you cry.'

'I'm sorry, but I don't think these are going to stop anytime soon.' She laughed at herself but the tears didn't stop. 'This is for real right?'

'Definitely is Pen, you, me and Rosie.' He said with a bright smile. 'How about you get some sleep, you look worn out and I'll take this little princess to meet the family.'

'Okay, go now, show her off.' She said and kissed her daughter before handing her over to the safety of her father's arms, she then lay down completely and before she or Derek knew it she was asleep, the exhaustion of everything proving more and more evident as the minutes ticked by.

He stood up, kissed Penelope's forehead and watched her smile as he pulled her away, he then looked down at the little girl in his arms. 'Come on then beautiful, you've got lots of people ready to meet you.' He whispered and slipped out of the room and slowly but proudly approached the gang of begins that awaited this very moment.

The women all ooh'ed and ahh'ed and then slowly closed the gaps to see the child that they were clueless about, the men all stood and stepped in to take a look.

'Guys meet mine and Pen's daughter, Rosie Morgan...' Derek told them stoically, already calculating the many ways he could keep his daughter happy and protected as she grew up.

'How's Penelope doing?'

'She's exhausted so much that she's just literally fallen asleep, she told me to get out here and show our little treasure off.'

'Well you've done that now I think you should take her back and wait out your wife waking up.' Derek smiled at the thought, his family in one room, his life together. He took notice and went back to her room, finding her still sleeping he took a seat and watched over the both of them, the little girl sleeping in his arms and the baby girl sleeping in the bed.

When Penelope opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile, Derek slept with their daughter still in his arms, the grasp on her gently yet powerful, the tiredness on his face, she just watched the sight and thought of how closely it was ruined, how close they had come to destroying one another. How eavesdropping almost made her lose everything she possibly held close.

However, one look at her little girl told her that they hadn't destroyed one another, merely strengthened what they already had and from that loved one another more than should've been possible. She had everything she could possibly want and she was happy with everything.

-=-=-=-=-

**The End!**

-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read! Glad it went down okay! =)


End file.
